1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination lock device, and more particularly to a combination lock device that may be used to lock a portable article such as a notebook computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 326850, which discloses a lock snap structure having a locking plate.
Another closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 370147, which discloses a lock snap structure having multiple locking plates.
However, the size of the locking plate cannot be made very large due to limitation of the lock hole of the article to be locked, so that the contact area between the locking plate and the lock hole is very small, thereby causing a stress concentration, so that the snap locking strength of the locking plate is not large enough, and so that the lock hole is easily torn or broken. In addition, two mating locking plates are opposite to each other, so that when the lock body is driven, the two opposite locking plates may provide a support to each other. Thus, the lock hole is easily broken.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination lock device that may provide two locking positions that are vertical to each other.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a combination lock device that may efficiently provide an anti-theft effect.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a combination lock device, comprising a lock body, a lock snap structure locked in a lock hole of an article to be locked, and a drive structure for driving the lock snap structure, wherein:
the lock snap structure includes a carrier, a first locking plate, and a second locking plate, the first locking plate is pivotally mounted in the carrier and may be vertically pivoted by the drive structure, the second locking plate is located beside the first locking plate, and may horizontally slide and displace relative to the first locking plate when the first locking plate is pivoted, the first locking plate has an end portion provided with a locking tongue portion toward a direction of movement thereof, the second locking plate has an end portion provided with a resting snap portion toward a direction of movement thereof, the locking tongue portion is vertical to the resting snap portion.
The carrier may be a pivot housing pivotally on the lock body. The pivot housing is formed with an elongated guide slot for passage of a guide rod which is passed through the first locking plate. A pivot rod is passed through the pivot housing for pivoting the first locking plate and the second locking plate. The pivot rod is respectively provided with a torsion spring and a restoring spring on an outside of the first locking plate and the second locking plate, so that the first locking plate may be pivoted to return to an original position by the torsion spring, and the second locking plate can return to an original position by the restoring spring. Two compression springs are mounted in the pivot housing and urged on the guide rod for providing a restoring effect. The first locking plate is formed with bosses, and the second locking plate is formed with mating dimples. The second locking plate is formed with a protruding push portion, such that when the first locking plate is rotated, the second locking plate may be pushed to displace outward relative to the first locking plate by the bosses and the push portion.
The lock body may be a number lock which includes a number wheel structure, and two wheel housings mounted on the number wheel structure. The number wheel structure includes an operation bar which is formed with an oblique guide block, and has a free end formed with a resting block which defines a retaining recess for insertion of a retaining portion of the first locking plate. One wheel housing is formed with a through slot for pivoting a press member which has an arcuate side portion rested on the oblique guide block, so that when the press member is pressed inward, the arcuate side portion may press the oblique guide block so that the operation bar may be retracted inward. Each of the two wheel housings has an outer periphery having a front end formed with a corresponding annular pivot groove, for pivoting an annular pivot snap of a cable. Each of the two wheel housings has an inner periphery formed with an annular flange mating with an annular groove of each of the two pivot housings, and formed with a locking flange for pivoting a mating lip of a push sleeve of the drive structure.